In the LTE (Long Term Evolution)—Advanced scheme for which the 3GPP is developing standardization, “CA (Carrier Aggregation)” is under examination.
When the CA is performed in a mobile station UE, the mobile station UE is configured to transmit an uplink signal by using a plurality of “Component Carriers (CCs)” of different frequency bands, to a radio base station eNB.